1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for capturing images. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for switching to a focusing mode during image capturing, an electronic device thereof, a recording medium thereof, and a computer program product using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used digital cameral generally applies a two-stage shutter design. A first-stage shutter is mainly in charge of a focus function and setting an exposure value and a white balance value, and a second-stage shutter is in charge of enabling a capturing action. Therefore, when the digital camera having the two-stage shutter design is utilized, a capture button can be half-pressed to enable an auto-focus function. At this time, a lens of the digital camera can focus on an object displayed at a center of the screen or on a human face displayed in the screen. Then, after a user confirms that an image in the screen is the image wanted, the user can fully presses the capture button (i.e. presses both the first-stage and the second-stage shutter) so as to capture an image.
However, a user who does not frequently use the digital camera may not know the digital camera has such two-stage shutter design, and accordingly the user may not know how to enable the auto-focus function. Moreover, the user has to repeatedly practice to grasp a shooting knack of the two-stage shutter. However, the user usually can not know the exact timing to press the first-stage shutter for enabling the auto-focus function before capturing images. Accordingly, a correctly focused and clear image cannot be successfully captured.